Skate n' love
by RavenMore
Summary: Human AU: -AUXILIO! NO HUYAS COBARDE! Asi entre corriendo a la casa, tratando de salvar mi vida. Y esta es la primera vez que agradezco tanto tener tres hermanos mayores como la fuerza bruta de Rafa, quien junto con mis otros hermanos me miraban, pidiendo una explicacion. Sonrio nerviosamente mientras intento explicar la situacion.


**Skate n' love**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Human AU: -AUXILIO! NO HUYAS COBARDE! Asi entre corriendo a la casa, tratando de salvar mi vida. Y esta es la primera vez que agradezco tanto tener tres hermanos mayores como la fuerza bruta de Rafa, quien junto con mis otros hermanos me miraban, pidiendo una explicacion. Sonrio nerviosamente mientras intento explicar la situacion.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, son de la autoria y creacion de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Esto si, la historia si es mia.

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de sabado aqui, en medio de todo ese monton de edificios llamado NY. Me llamo Mikey Hamato, y todo estaria tranquilo y en orden aqui de no ser por:<p>

_-AUXILIO!_

_-NO HUYAS COBARDE!_

Asi entre corriendo a la casa, tratando de salvar mi vida. Y esta es la primera vez que agradezco tanto tener tres hermanos mayores como la fuerza bruta de Rafa, quien junto con mis otros hermanos me miraban, pidiendo una explicacion. Sonrio nerviosamente mientras intento explicar la situacion.

Y para acabar la situacion, tanto papa como mama -tambien conocidos como Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen- me miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

_-Miguel Angel... hay algo que quieras decirnos?_

No me gusta cuando usan ese tono ceremonial. Pero ya que, me paso mi mano izquierda por mi rubio cabello, sabiendo que tengo que aclarar lo acontecido frente a papa, mama, Donnie, Leo, Rafa y a la persona que sujeta este.

_-Pues..._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**2 meses antes**

Era un apacible sabado de inicios de mayo. El cielo estaba soleado, no hacia nada de frio y estaba perfecto para andar en la calle. Asi que aprovechando el weekend, me levante a las 10 am, me hice un cereal para desayunar, me arregle, tome mi fiel patineta, una rebanada de pizza para llevar y estaba por salir de casa, cuando note una escena muy extraña:

Al fondo, en la sala de entrenamiento vi a Leo y a la que supongo que es su novia Karai practicando un poco de esgrima -que cosa mas aburrida- y a la vez en la sala veo a Rafa y a Mona Lisa sentados en el sillon viendo un especial de UFC -como puede fracturarse un brazo con una patada?-. Me parecio extraño la interaccion de ambos con ellas: ya no parecian los de antes, era como si les hubiesen lavado el cerebro o algo asi. En fin, creo que nunca lo entendere.

_-Y ahora? Que tanto ves enano?_ Pregunta mi hermano el pelirrojo a la vez que tiene abrazado a su "chiquita" como el la llama.

_-Eh... no... nada..._ tenia que decir algo para zafarme de esas miradas: _Y Donnie?_

_-En su laboratorio,_ respondio Leo deteniendo su practica de esgrima, a la vez que ambos se quitan esas mascaras o como se llamen.

_-Si, el y una amiga de April iban a hacer un proyecto de verano,_ añade Karai.

_-Como se llama? Ah si, Irma. Si, ademas dijeron que no entraras,_ termina Liza por decir.

_-Por favor chicos, como si yo hiciera volar media Nueva York..._

Todos nomas se miraron y luego me observaron fijamente, recordando todos los accidentes -por que insisto, son accidentes- que han ocurrido.

_-Ok, Ok, admito que fue mi culpa lo de la sustancia rosa en la cara de Donnie... y la piel verde en Rafa... y el cabello quemado en Karai... y el laxante en el jugo de Liza... y el ataque maniaco de risa de Leo..._

_-Mikey..._

_-Si..._

_-YA CALLATE!_ Respondieron a la vez.

_-Bueno pero no se enojen, ademas yo ya me voy. Si mama o papa preguntan donde estoy, les dicen que me fui a patinar Ok?_

_-Si, como sea, vete._

_-Muchas gracias Rafi._

_-Je... Rafi,_ se burlan los demas de el, mientras yo salgo de la casa... y tambien para salvarme de la furia del pelirrojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato despues<strong>

Ya por fin habia llegado a la pista de skate... mi segundo hogar. Este seria el paraiso si hubiera 15 consolas y una maquina para hacer pizza instantanea... tengo que ver si Donnie puede hacer una. Bien, veo que al parecer no hay nadie, tomo mi patineta, me acomodo en el borde superior para empezar y estuve a punto de hacerlo de no ser por lo que vi:

Un salto alto y mortal con giro de 360º se presentaba justo ante mis ojos. Pero ese salto no fue lo que se robo mi atencion, sino la persona que lo hacia: una chica, de mi edad creo, sin temor a una caida, y sobre todo su cabello, el cual ademas de estar en dos coletas, tiene algo que me llama la atencion: es purpura. Si, vi a detalle como su cabello purpura en coletas se movia al igual que el viento, dejandome sin habla, sin poder decir nada.

Una vez que ella bajo, yo me quede alli quieto y sin pensar, hasta que escucho a alguien hablar abajo. Si, era ella.

_-Que no vas a patinar, niño bonito?_

Solo asiento y bajo de manera simple a su encuentro, mirando ahora a sus ojos, tambien purpuras. Era de lo mas bello que jamas haya visto.

_-Wow! Donde aprendiste a patinar asi?_ Fue lo primero que decidi decir, hasta yo se que no se debe decir a la primera cosas como "eres hermosa, quieres ser mi novia?".

_-Años de practica,_ me responde. _Ahora muestra lo que tienes._

_-Como usted lo pida, _respondo, y me subo a mi patineta para mostrar mis habilidades: un poco de giros mortales, deslizarme por los barandales y toda la cosa.

_-Y a esto lo llamo el "Cowabunga!",_ digo a la vez que me deslizo por las curvas, salto a los barandales, doy un salto antes de terminar este y caigo con estilo a la vez que con mi mano tomo la patineta en el aire.

_-Si que eres bueno,_ me dice una vez que paro.

_-Tambien tu eh?_ Le respondo.

_-Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Angel..._

Angel... que nombre mas apropiado para ella. No podia olvidar esa escena, ella alzandose como un ser celestial por los cielos desafiando todo lo establecido por las leyes de la gravedad... ya debo dejar de tomar asesorias con Donnie.

_-Que curioso... el mio es Miguel Angel._

_-Ah, pues..._

_-Y si te digo Angie?_ Dije de repente, ni yo se exactamente de donde salio eso.

_-Angie? _Pregunto extrañada.

_-Si, digo..._ dije de manera nerviosa, _yo te digo Angie, tu me dices Mikey y todos felices._

Se quedo pensando un momento y entonces, mostrando la sonrisa mas calida que haya visto en mi vida, respondio:

_-Ok... Mikey._

Yo solo le devolvi la sonrisa.

_-Y entonces, patinamos Angie?_

_-Te pateare el trasero Mikey._

_-Eso ya lo veremos._

Y asi, entre patinetas y saltos mortales, nos conocimos.

* * *

><p>Abri los ojos, no me parecia conocido este lugar... era como una granja, con animales, incluyendo gallinas -solo espero que no me ataquen-, un rio de agua cristalina corriendo apaciblemente, los pajaros cantando, el ambiente y... una niña rubia? Donde estoy? Me acerco lentamente, mirandola a sus ojos, grandes, curiosos y... purpuras?<p>

_-Oyes papi, por que cantan los pajaritos?_

Yo me habia quedado pasmado por la niña, viendola a detalle, hasta que... me llamo papi? Que esta pasando?

Corro hacia el rio para verme. Y que sorpresa me llevo! Tengo barba, si, barba rubia. Ademas ya no soy el adolescente que recordaba, ahora soy un adulto. Que es todo esto?

De repente escucho a la niña decir:

_-Mami, que le pasa a papi?_

Mami. Si yo soy su papi y ella es su mami, entonces significa que...

Volteo lentamente mi rostro y alli nuestras miradas se cruzan. Celeste con purpura. Entonces, esa mujer, que me dedica esa calida sonrisa, no debe ser mas que...

* * *

><p>Abro mis ojos celestes de repente: estoy en mi cuarto, en el piso -debi haberme caido de la cama- y corro directo a mirarme en el espejo: soy un joven con pecas, no un adulto con barba. Eso quiere decir que fue un sueño. Pero uno muy real y bello. Aun recuerdo: esa niña, esa mujer, esos ojos purpuras...<p>

Purpura. Me acuerdo de que es sabado, veo la hora y... Dios mio! Ya es tarde!

_-Angie!_

Me levanto a toda prisa, me arreglo, salgo de mi cuarto a toda velocidad y procedo a hacerme un cereal rapido ante la mirada de todos.

_-Que? Tengo un bicho en la cara?_

_-No Mikey, es solo que nunca te levantas tan temprano,_ dice Donnie.

_-Si, siempre te veo minimo a las 10, y apenas son las 8,_ añade la amiga de April y ahora de Donnie, como se llama? Ah si, Irma.

Me sentia acorralado ante tanta mirada hasta que aparecieron ciertas personas para distraer el tema:

_-O'Neil y Jones, listos en accion._

Gracias Casey, te debo una.

_-Hola chicos que pa... sa?_ Oh no, April tenia que mirar para aca. _Mikey, y ahora tan temprano?_

Ya no sabia que decir, tenia que irme ya.

_-Eh... pues... quiero patinar mas,_ dije mostrando un poco de mis habilidades, aun ante la mirada de todos. Porque es tan dificil quitarmelos de encima?

_-Sorry, chicos, me tengo que ir, los dejo adios,_ dije rapidamente antes de salir de casa para patinar un poco y tomar aire. En serio Angie es parte de mi vida. Lo se, a tal grado que hasta se me olvida comer pizza. Ahora entiendo a Leo y a Rafa, esta sensacion, y saben que? Me agrada... pero no se que hacer. Esto es nuevo para mi. Mientras, a patinar junto con ella. El tiempo ya dira.

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado dos meses desde que la conoci, ahora cada sabado nos juntamos para hacer lo que nos gusta: patinar, reirnos, divertirnos, ir a comernos una pizza -por cierto, me sorprende que pueda comer tanto como yo- y platicar un poco de nuestras familias como los hermanos menores que somos. Esos momentos no los cambiaria por nada, y son solo junto a ti: mi Angie.<p>

Sin embargo, tambien se que los demas habran notado mis cambios, asi que para no levantar sospechas alguna vez o le juego una broma a Rafa, o le arruino un experimento a Donnie, o le pongo mi cara de niño triste a Leo. Y asi alejo sospechas: no soy un tonto despues de todo.

Y ahora estoy por llegar a la pista cuando logro ver a la pelipurpura que me ha quitado el sueño, tan hermosa como siempre. Ni un querubin puede igualarse a ella.

_-Entonces Mikey, listo para patinar?_

_-Siempre lo estoy Angie. Nunca lo dudes._

Y justo cuando ibamos llegando... no puede ser! Se desata una lluvia en el lugar. Como odio cuando llueve, no me deja patinar.

_-Tenia que llover!_ La oi quejarse.

_-Y ahora que hacemos?_ Le pregunte.

_-Y... si vamos a mi depa? Vivo cerca de aqui._

_-A tu depa? No dira algo tu familia?_

_-Neee... papa y mama salieron de viaje a Boston a ver a la abuela y... no, no creo que este, andale vamos,_ responde mientras me jala la mano y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. No se que vaya a pasar.

Corremos a toda velocidad en medio de la lluvia hasta que llegamos al edificio en donde vive. Subimos hasta el septimo piso y Angie abre la puerta.

_-Bien, bienvenido a mi hogar,_ dice cuando entramos. _Que quieres, limonada o te helado?_

_-Limonada, el te me recuerda mucho a mi hermano Leo._

_-Ok, si quieres sientate._

En lo que va a la cocina, mi sana y bendita curiosidad me lleva a ver algunas fotos de ella. Era muy linda desde pequeña. Tambien veo fotos de quien supongo debe ser su hermano. No se porque pero se me hace conocido.

_-Viendo las fotos?_

Me sorprende al oir su voz, y decido no tocar nada, como si esto fuera el laboratorio de Donnie. Por favor, no hacer ningun desastre, no hacer ningun desastre.

_-Ehh... gracias por la limonada,_ mencione a la vez que nos sentabamos en el sillon.

_-Y... ya ya casi nos conocemos por completo, de que quieres hablar?_

_-Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

Que? Por que demonios dije eso? Y por que empece a pensar como Rafa?

Vi como bajaba la mirada timidamente, y respondio:

_-La verdad... si, me he enamorado._

Que? Quien es el maldito bastardo que haya ilusionado a mi inocente Angie? Por cierto, tengo que anotar como mil veces que debo dejar de pensar a lo Rafa.

_-Y... como es el? _Respondi con aun mas seriedad que Leo. En serio tengo que admitir, estoy celoso, muy, muy celoso.

_-El... es un chico maravilloso. Alegre, simpatico, algo torpe pero increible, amante de la pizza..._

Me empece a perder en mi mente tratando de adivinar a ver si lo conocia... y de paso hacerlo pagar, que sufra. Muajajaja!

_-Tambien es alguien con quien yo quiero estar, quien no me rechaza por mis gustos..._ sonrio sonrojada con un brillo en los ojos, tomando un respiro antes de seguir, lo que me extraño: no se que vaya a decir.

_-Tambien, el es amante del skate, de de bellos ojos celestes, con pecas y de cabello... rubio rizado. Creo que... sabes quien es._

Eso me dejo impresionado, sin habla. Ella me, me... me ama! A mi! No lo puedo creer! Esto parece un sueño, pero es la realidad: Angie, mi Angie, sonrojada despues de que se me confeso y con un fondo de un visible arcoiris despues de la lluvia, ahora puedo decir sin duda, es la mas bella de todas, la chica de mi vida.

Y como yo no soy de pensar, sino de actuar, la mire a los ojos, me acerque, tome una mejilla con mi mano, y de manera lenta pero ansiosa me fui acercando, hasta que uni mis labios con los suyos.

Senti como mis sueños se empezaban a realizar: Angie, mi Angie, me ama como yo la amo. Queria que este fuera solo el primero de muchos besos. Y todos, junto a ella, para ella. Ella es mi reina, yo soy su sirviente.

_-Angie, no sabes lo que me has provocado. Has cambiado mi vida, y no me quejo, si estas junto a mi, aceptare lo que venga, por ti._

Juntamos nuestras frentes para mirarnos fijamente y poder decir al fin lo que nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo quisieron decir:

_-Te amo Angie._

_-Yo tambien te amo Mikey._

Y tras esta confesion y unas sonrisas timidas de ambos, procedimos a volver a juntar nuestros labios. Amo a Angie con todo mi corazon, con todo mi ser, y no me importa tener que enfrentarme a quien sea incluso a...

_-Hola hermanita, como es...tas...?_

Oh. No. Esa. Voz.

Los dos volteamos a ver para encontrarnos con dos personas: una pelirroja, y la persona que habia hablado: un chico de cabello largo negro y con un palo de hockey en sus manos.

_-Ehhh... hola bro..._ dijo Angie con mucho nerviosismo, a la vez que yo enlazaba todo y la ultima pieza era puesta sobre la mesa:

_-Angel Meredith Jones... que esta pasando?_

Rayos! No me digan que...

_-Este eh... yo..._

_-Miguel Angel..._ procedio a mirarme el chico -al que llamaremos Casey- de una forma muy molesta y con un tono de voz peligrosamente calmado.

_-Emmm... si?_

_-Se puede saber... por que... BESASTE A MI HERMANA!?_

Y en ese entonces me pense a mi mismo: mi mismo, patas pa' que las quiero!

Y esto me llevo hasta aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Flashback<strong>

_-Y eso fue lo que paso,_ termine de decir a la vez que todos mostraban una actitud seria y con un poco de sorpresa, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabiamos que Casey tiene una hermana. Y hablando del rey de Roma, aun tenia una mirada furiosa, el que me habia perseguido por media Nueva York y ahora lo tenia sujeto Rafa.

_-Entonces... YA LA CONOCIAS!?_

_-Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada Casey!_

Todos volteamos para poder ver a una Angie quien se interponia entre nosotros a toda velocidad, seguida de una April que apenas iba entrando.

_-Yo lo amo, entiendelo Casey! Y ni tu ni nadie lo impedira!_

Eso me dejo sin palabras, no hay duda de lo que siente. Y sin siquiera esperarlo me jalo de la camisa y lo demostro frente a todos uniendo nuestros labios, dejandome aun mas perdido en mi mente y atontado de lo que ya estaba.

_-Angie... me darias otro besito?_

_-Y TAMBIEN LE DICES "ANGIE"?_

Por favor recuerdenme no hablar despues de ser besado por Angie: puedo decir cada tonteria.

_-GOONGALA...!_

Y ahora pago las consecuencias: que Casey vuelva a ponerse furioso, se zafe del agarre de Rafa y me persiga de nuevo, incluso al casi chocar con algunas personas que iban entrando a la casa: si, las novias de Leo y de Rafa y la amiga, o no se que sea en estos momentos, de Donnie. Como se llama, ah si:

_-Hola Karai! Hola Liza! Hola Irma! Ahhhh...!_

Y asi fue como sali, corriendo de nuevo, con un Jones muy molesto y otra Jones, mi Angie, tratando de detenerlo. Y si, se que en el amor se tiene que luchar por quien amas, eso lo comprobe cuando Leo le tuvo que hacer frente a su "suegro". Solo que a el NO LO PERSEGUIAN CON UN PALO DE HOCKEY POR MEDIA NY!

Pero eso si, no importa lo que me pase, la amo, y pasare lo que sea por ella.

Y el mensaje de esta historia... no, no es "Ama a pesar de todo" creo que ese ya quedo claro al tener a Casey tras de mi queriendo mi cabeza y hacerme pedazitos. No, el mensaje es este: "Antes de lo que sea, pregunta el apellido de la chica, si no quieres tener a su psicopata hermano encima".

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, que les parecio? Les gusto esta algo loca mezcla de humor barato con romance cursi? Espero que si, se aceptan halagos y tomatazos.<strong>

**Si que fue dificil escribir a lo Mikey, sobre todo cuando casi siempre escribo a lo Leo o a lo Rafa. Pero queria hacerlo, y me dije: si quiero escribir a lo Mikey, no tiene que ser tan rebuscado como Donnie, ni tan serio como Leo, ni tan tajante como Rafa. Espero haberlo hecho bien y no un OoC.**

**Y espero que les haya gustado la chica que le puse de pairing: Angel. Si, si vieron la serie 2k3 es ella, esa chica que estuvo a punto de entrar a los Dragones Purpuras de no ser por Casey y las tortugas. Ademas, en ese capitulo note como Casey se preocupa mucho al mas puro estilo hermano mayor, a pesar de la terquedad de ella. Y alli es a donde voy, ya que en la version 2k12 este menciona que tiene una hermana menor, y yo me inclino fuertemente porque ella es esa hermana menor. Ademas, el estilo de vestir de Angel de la version 2k3 es muy parecida al de Casey de la version 2k12 como para no notarlo. Y si, por eso es que al menos en este AU, Angel es hermana de Casey.**

**Y como necesitaba a una chica tan aventada como para andar en patinetas y todo eso "Angie" quedo como anillo al dedo. Espero que les haya gustado esto, la verdad no veo a Mikey junto con una chica seria y recatada, sino con una muy... muy como el y todo eso. Eso es lo que yo creo.**

**Bien, aqui les dejo esta obra, y les dejo a su opinion si quieren un epilogo. Nos vemos luego, saludos.**


End file.
